omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogiri Takatou
Character Synopsis Yogiri Takatou 'had the misfortune of being teleported along with the rest of his class to another world for the purpose of producing another sage. While Takatou was not gifted any of the abilities that mark that of a Sage, he was already gifted with the ability of Instant Death, allowing him to kill others with a mere thought. Traveling with his classmate Dannoura, he seeks to return back to his world while playing his video games. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-C. 2-C, likely 2-B '''with Instant Death '''Verse: '''Instant Death '''Name: Yogiri Takatou, Okakushi-sama, AΩ Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Calamity, Curse, Physical Manifestation of Death '''Special Abilities: '''Death Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Yogiri's ability is described as a power that allows him to grant instant death to those who has killing intent against him), Biological Manipulation (Capable of specifically killing any limbs of a creature, targetting any part of an opponent's anatomy ), Non-Physical Interaction (His powers allow him to interact with incorporeal entities such as ghost), Power Nullification (Instant Death kills any functionality of whatever it has killed. Such as when it killed someone's ears and made it unable to hear, even if a new ear is grown and even if they tried through telepathy), Precognition (Yogiri is able to feel “killing intent” which are is fatal hazards in general. Yogiri’s senses shows him where the attack is gonna happen), Soul Manipulation (Killed all the souls that were contained within Chelsea’s dolls ), Conceptual Manipulation (Yogiri stated that he's capable of killing general concepts and only doesn't do so due to fearing for the effects it'll have on the universe. He's also shown he can kill the concepts of Ice, Clothes and many others), Matter Manipulation (Dispersed Kurayami, who's existence was described as a mass of microscopic organisms), Aura (can create a sort of area where people die if they cross into it. Stated to have the power to create "fields" where anyone gets killed upon entering ), Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation (Has the ability to destroy any existence, making it cease to be and killing phenomena ), Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Caused Aoi to fall into despair, her internals organs to twist, and her sanity be lost when she tries to look trough the flow of Fate. Even without doing anything Yogiri caused Aoi’s sanity to be lost), Fear Manipulation (Vahanato was instinctively afraid of Yogiri and would not take aim at him with her light attacks despite her having lost all of her sanity). Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, History Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Sealing 'Destructive Ability: Street Level '''(Stated to possess strength that is exceptionally physical. Capable of killing monster in battle using a sword). '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level 'with Instant Death (Through this ability, Yogiri was able to kill off Heavenly Record Eater’s killing intent and causes that the death of the avatar of the Heavenly Record Eater to become a decided future. Then managed to kill the Heavenly Record's true form, which possessed numerous universes and likely countless given it eternity consuming different heavenly records) 'Speed: Peak Human 'normally (Capable of interacting with and reacting to characters who can move faster than what the eye can detect. Also killed demons who were going to kill Yogiri before they could even attempt to). '''Immeasurable '''through Instant Death (Reacted to the killing intent of Heavenly Record Eater, which not only contains it's own Space-Time but is transcendental of space and time. Also he can do the same to Heavenly Record Eater's true form) 'Lifting Ability: Peak Human '(Should be at the peak of what a human can do given he has exceptional physical power) 'Striking Ability: Street Class '(Can easily defeat monsters who are similar in build to monkeys) 'Durability: Street Level '(Has durability that exceeds normal humans but still not entirely superhuman). Harder to kill due to his ability to kill opponents who evens how killing intent against him and even then, he has aura's that can passively kill those who try to even enter the same perimeters as himself 'Stamina: Average '(Yogiri is agile, but lacks stamina) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with Swords. '''Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal 'with Instant Death 'Intelligence: Average '''(As smart as your average human being) '''Weaknesses: Using Instant Death can drain Yogiri of his energy and he gets somewhat tired using this Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''A Sword (Specifically a Katana) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Instant Death:' Instant Death is Yogiri’s ability to kill anything with a single thought (Although he usually says something like “die” along with it, it’s actually stated and shown to be thought based on multiple occasions). Yogiri can also sense any hostility directed at him or his allies and use that to track enemies he cannot see, predict their movements/thought patterns, and instantly kill them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Instant Death Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Glass Cannons Category:Internet Category:Swordsmen Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Madness Inducers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Ice Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2